


Spin Cycle

by smoll_ballerina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DubChaeng might show up later, F/F, Fluff, This is a Rewrite of an Old Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina
Summary: Nayeon didn't expect her last year of grad school to make her feel so alone. She didn't expect to steal a pretty girl's laundry either.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment here or you can send me something anonymously in my curiouscat!! Follow me on twt @/edievelgs
> 
> CC link: curiouscat.me/wlwarias

Grad school was turning out to be nothing like what Nayeon expected it to be. She expected the studying and a lack of sleep. She expected her classes to be hard and to feel like she barely has a moment to form a coherent thought. She didn’t expect how lonely she’d feel, though. She still has her best friends- she lives with them. They’ve been with her from the start, but she still feels like she’s missing something. And it wasn’t just the notes she had missed out on from her last class of the day.

She had an audio lecture playing from earlier, hand ready to take the notes she needed, but it never moved. Instead she tapped her pen to the beat of the washer spinning in front of her. The lecture droned on as she stares at the spinning clothes inside, not retaining a single bit of information.

She contemplated going over to the vending machine and buying a fourth snack, but she needed the change to dry her clothes. She hadn’t bothered to throw away the other wrappers anyway. She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand and tried to pay attention to the lecture but she wasn't able to focus.

After a few more minutes of forcing herself to look at the screen, the machine beeped at her. She slid her laptop to the side, wincing as it slammed to the ground; she’d check for damage later. She stood up and stepped to the machine, yanking the door open.

“No no no no! Fuck!” she yelled to herself. Her white laundry had turned a light pink. She dug through the machine checking for the culprit, finding it a few seconds later among her once pristine clothes. She gathered the load into her arms and threw it into one of the dryers across the aisle, the one she was leaning against a minute ago. She mumbled under her breath as she got her coins out, some of them falling to the floor. “Fucking red sock ruining my laundry. Fucking-” she bent to pick up the coins to place them in the machine. “-quarters. Fucking  _ me _ for being a laundromat at 2 in the  _ fucking  _ morning.” She slammed the door shut.

She turned away from the machine only to almost run into someone. She screamed loudly as she stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her discarded books.

“I’m so sorry!”

Nayeon took time to steady her heart as she looked at the stranger. She seemed to be around her age, and held a laundry basket. “It’s ok,” she said.

“You were mumbling something and seemed upset. I just wanted to come over and see if you were ok,” the girl said quietly.

Nayeon didn’t really have an response for that and asked her own question, the first one that popped into her head.. “What are you doing at a laundromat at 2 in the morning?”

The girl raised an eyebrow at her. “ _ You’re  _ at a laundromat at 2 in the morning.”

Nayeon raised an eyebrow at her in return. “Well, you got me there.”

The girl giggled to herself before setting her basket down. “I’m Mina,” she said before opening one of the machines.

“Nayeon,” she replied.

Mina sat on one of the benches and started sorting through her basket. Nayeon glanced around in the new awkward silence, catching sight of her disheveled hair in the reflection of the machines. She ran her hands through it as she spoke again. “Sorry you had to hear me having a breakdown. Not the best first impression,” she trailed off awkwardly.

“It’s ok,” Mina said. “I get it, we all have our moments.” They fell into more silence, not knowing what to say to the other, but still wanting to talk. “So are you studying for something?” Mina asked, nodded toward Nayeon’s laptop.

Nayeon suddenly remembered her mess on the floor, and knelt to tidy it up as she spoke. “Yeah. I didn’t take notes in class today so I thought I’d do it now, but I kept zoning out and I still have no notes,” she rambled as she picked up her snack wrappers and threw them in a nearby trash can.

“What year are you in?” Mina asked as she dumped a pile into a machine.

“I’m in grad school, actually. My last year,” Nayeon said with a small sense of pride.

“I’m in my second year,” Mina added as she put some coins in the machine and started it, sitting back down on the bench when she was done. “What’s your major?”

“History,” Nayeon said with a small sigh. “I love it, it’s actually the only class that didn’t bore me in school, but we’re past all the fun stuff now,” she said with a small wave of her hand. “What about you?”

“Performing Arts,” Mina said plainly. “Ballet, actually. I want to be a dancer for the Seoul Ballet one day.”

“How long have you done ballet for?” Nayeon asked, leaning against one of the empty machines between them.

“About 16 years?” Mina said, eyes screwed as she tried to remember the right number.

“Holy shit,” Nayeon said, obviously impressed.

One of the machines beeped, diverting Nayeon’s attention away from the girl in front of her. She opened it and went about retrieving her now dried laundry. As she emptied it, she noticed she forgot to start the second one. Her shoulders slumped as she realized she’d have to stay longer than she wanted to. She went to jam her thumb into the start button when she heard Mina curse under her breath. “You ok?” she asked, brow furrowed with worry.

“No. I didn’t bring enough change to dry my clothes,” she said, chuckling out of pity for herself. “I forgot how expensive it was to do laundry.”

Nayeon didn’t really think before speaking again. “Do you want to toss it in with mine?”

Mina looked at her for a second before glancing back at the machine. “You don’t mind? I know we just met,” she said, trailing off at the end.

“I don’t mind at all. Can’t have a pretty girl worrying about her laundry this late at night,” Nayeon said smoothly. She hoped it was smooth, at least. Mina flushed at the compliment. “Plus I  _ did  _ scream in your face the literal second we met. Let me make that up to you.”

Mina smiled wide at that and gathered her clothes and put them in the now open dryer. She stood up straight and Nayeon closed the door, finally pressing start on the machine. They stood there for a second, inches from each other, before Nayeon finally turned away and sat down, starting to fold her first batch of dried laundry.

“So why are you in a laundromat this late?” Nayeon asked, looking at Mina.

Mina sighed heavily before she spoke. “My apartments’s laundry machines are broken. The entire area was flooded and all the machines were damaged so now I have to come here for the next few days until the new units come in.”

“But why at 2 am?” Nayeon asked, folding a shirt as she asked.

“Why are  _ you  _ here so late?” Mina shot back, placing her clean laundry in a dryer and starting it with what change she did have left.

Nayeon smiled at the girl’s playful tone. “I don’t really have an answer for you. I always do my laundry this late.”

“Why?” Mina asked, amusement evident in her tone.

Nayeon shrugged and gave a tight, closed mouth smile. “Because there’s normally no one else here?” She didn’t sound too sure of her answer.

Mina nodded and looked down at her lap. “Sorry to disrupt your routine.” Nayeon could still hear the teasing in her voice, knowing the girl didn’t feel that bad about it.

“I’m not,” Nayeon said suddenly. “It’s not everyday that I get to sit and talk with a pretty girl and there’s no one else around to interrupt us.” Mina flushed again and closed her eyes, still not lifting her head up. Nayeon laughed lightly at her reaction. “So why are you here so late? Broken machines don’t necessarily mean you have to be here at 2 in the morning.”

Mina finally lifted her head as she scratched her cheek, trying to get the last of her blush to go away. “I wanted to do my laundry after work because my uniform needs washing, but I didn’t expect them to keep me so late.”

Nayeon raised a brow at her as she folded the last of her laundry. “Work kept you until 2 am? Where do you work?”

“A diner not too far from where I go to school. We close at 11 but there was a late rush of college boys and my boss made me stay by myself to clean it all up.”

Nayeon grimaced. “Oh that sucks,” she said. Mina nodded in agreement.

Their conversation drifted from there. Mina spoke about her childhood in Japan and why she chose to come to Korea. Nayeon shared how she failed one of her lecture classes freshman year because she hadn’t realised she’d registered for it. Mina thought that was hilarious and laughed for almost a solid minute. Nayeon let her because there was no way she was going to stop her, not when her laugh was music to her ears.

The beeping of the machines interrupted them. They were done and that was their cue to pack up and leave. If they were both hesitant and a little upset about parting, neither of them voiced it. Nayeon moved first, standing to open her machine and dumping the clothes in her basket. Mina moved to her machine and did the same. She quickly started folding her clothes while Nayeon moved slower, stealing glances at the other girl.

Mina finished rather quickly and moved to their shared basket to grab her clothes. She looked thoroughly to make sure she had everything before placing those items in her basket as well. She finished folding a minute later and stood.

Nayeon immediately focused on the girl, rather than her clothes. She watched as Mina shifted awkwardly on her feet, basket balanced on her hip. “Thank you for letting me share a machine with you.” Mina smiled gratefully, but Nayeon could tell there was something more to it. That smile told her she wasn’t the only one feeling reluctant to leave.

“Of course,” she said quietly. “I couldn’t let a pretty girl worry about her laundry.”

“You know, that’s the third time you’ve called me pretty tonight,” Mina said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

“We can make it a fourth time, if you want,” Nayeon said, a teasing smirk on her face.

Mina gripped her basket tighter. “Do you flirt with every girl like this?”

“Only the pretty ones,” Nayeon replied, voice confident.

Mina nodded her head once. “So  _ every _ girl?”

Nayeon lowered her head and chuckled. “Alright, fine,” she said, lifting her head back up to look at Mina. “Only the ones whose faces I screamed in.”

Mina flushed a little at that. She tried to fight a smile from forming on her face. “Have a good night, Nayeon,” she said after a few seconds.

“You too,” Nayeon said, watching her turn and exit the laundromat. Mina threw one last glance over her shoulder before she was out of view of the doors.

Nayeon sat there for a moment, staring at the spot Mina was just standing in before snapping out of it and sorting the rest of her laundry. She folded her shirts and paired up her socks, quickly organizing her clothes. She stopped suddenly as she pulled up a pair of underwear she didn’t remember buying. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember when she bought them. Her lack of sleep wasn’t helping her memory.

She continued pulling out clothes and folding them, setting them in their appropriate piles. She matched up a pair of socks she definitely didn’t remember owning. She tossed them back in the basket and rifled through the rest of her things, pulling out an article of clothing she  _ definitely  _ didn’t own.

“Seoul University Ballet and Modern Dance Competition 2016,” she mumbled to herself. Her face dropped in realization. “Fuck!” she shouted, crumpling the hoodie up and throwing it in the basket. She didn’t bother with the rest of her clothes, instead bundling up the already folded items and tossing them in the basket. She went about gathering her school materials, haphazardly throwing them in her bag. She stopped suddenly and whipped around to her basket, pulling out what was apparently Mina’s hoodie and folding it as neatly as possible. She’d never been so careful with her folding in her life, but this wasn’t her hoodie and she wanted to take care of it. She grabbed the pair of socks and underwear as well, setting them on top of her own clothes so that she didn’t misplace them in the future.

She drove home through the dead streets, blanking on half of the drive from how tired she was. Apparently at some point she managed to finish the lecture and answer the questions provided before the due date that morning. She didn’t remember doing it until she got her grade back a few days later.

“Are you sure this is real?” Jihyo asked, staring at the  _ “100/100”  _ on Nayeon’s phone.

“What does that mean?” Nayeon asked, paying close attention to her coffee being brewed. She had Kookeu cradled in one of her arms, the small dog fast asleep in her embrace.

“It’s not a typo? How is this your grade? You had been awake for almost 48 hours before you did it.” Jihyo sounded almost disturbed at how high the grade was for Nayeon’s assignment.

Jeongyeon piped up from where she was laying on the couch in the living room. “I didn’t believe her either. She’s never gotten that high of a score on anything in her entire life.”

“Oh, fuck off Jeong. That’s the grade he gave me, I’m not going to email him about it in case it  _ was  _ a mistake and he lowers it,” Nayeon said. Jihyo and Jeongyeon chuckled at her. “Whatever, I got a good grade and now I’m back to an A.” She snatched her phone back from Jihyo before stomping towards her room.

“Hey, come get your laundry! It’s been sitting here for days!” Jihyo called after her.

“I didn’t hear a  _ please _ in there,” Nayeon said, turning around and heading towards her basket.

“Because I didn’t give you one. Laundry. Now,” Jihyo said, pointing at the basket.

“Say it nicely,” Nayeon said, adjusting Kookeu in her arms and staring Jihyo down.

Jihyo set her mug down heavily and moved towards the basket. “Im Nayeon,” she said, throwing the first article of clothing she could get her hands on at her. “This basket has been here for days!” She threw a few more things at Nayeon. “Get your damn clothes out of my living room!”

Nayeon lazily blocked the items flying at her. “I can’t clean up my mess with you making a bigger one,” she said. She bent down to start picking her clothes up.

“I don’t care! Clean up your shit!” She went to throw a hoodie at her when she suddenly stopped, looking down at it in confusion. She held it up in front of her to read it better, eyes skimming the words. “Since when do you do ballet?”

Nayeon’s eyes widened and she froze. “What do you mean? I’ve never done ballet,” she said, trying to play herself off.

Jeongyeon finally looked up from her phone, holding one arm out lazily toward Jihyo. “Let me see it,” she said. Jihyo tossed it over to her, managing to avoid Nayeon’s attempts to catch it. Jeongyeon opened it up and read the front of the hoode aloud. “Seoul University Ballet and Modern Dance Competition 2016.”

“Since when do you know any ballerinas?” Jihyo asked.

Nayeon threw her things in her basket haphazardly. “Ok, seriously? Give it back so I can put my things away.”

Jeongyeon turned it around, reading something that Nayeon and Jihyo had both missed. “Myoui? Who’s that?” Jeongyeon asked, letting the hoodie fall limp in her grasp.

“Do you have a girlfriend or something that we don’t know about?” Jihyo asked. Jeongyeon sat up and tossed the hoodie back to Nayeon.

Nayeon managed to catch it with one arm, irritated with her best friends and their antics. “No,” she grumbled.

“Then who’s hoodie is that?” Jeongyeon asked, pointing at it.

Nayeon balled the hoodie up and threw it in her basket. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. “When I was at the laundromat the last time, I ran into this girl. We talked for a bit and she was really nice. But she didn’t have enough change to dry all of her laundry so I said that we could share a dryer and I would pay for it. I guess she didn’t sort through the load well enough to make sure that she got all of her things.”

“She forgot an entire hoodie?” Jihyo asked, sharing a look with Jeongyeon.

“Well, the hoodie and some other things. I’m going to try and get them back to her somehow,” Nayeon said.

“ _ Other things _ ? What does that even mean?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Just some socks and stuff,” Nayeon said defensively at the same time Jihyo spoke up.

“I’m more focused on the fact that you let a complete stranger put their laundry in with yours,” Jihyo said.

“I was being nice!” Nayeon said. “It was 2 am, we were both exhausted, and she said the machines in her apartment were broken.”

“So you two just talked the whole time? You  _ wanted _ to talk to a complete stranger?” Jeongyeon asked.

“I mean, she was nice,” Nayeon said, shrugging slightly. “I was just helping her.”

Jihyo smirked knowingly at her. “You thought she was pretty, didn’t you?”

Nayeon flushed a deep red. Yes, she thought Mina was  _ very  _ pretty. “That is not the point,” she said, waving Jihyo off.

“That was sweet of you to awkwardly flirt with that girl for 2 hours, but how are you going to give her hoodie back?” Jeongyeon asked.

Nayeon was stumped at that. “I don’t know. I was just hoping I would run into her and give it back to her.”

“Your plan is stupid,” Jeongyeon deadpanned. Nayeon flipped her off.

“Did she say where she worked?” Jihyo asked.

“She said something about working at a diner near her school, but I don’t know what school she goes to,” Nayeon said, picking her basket up. It was a little awkward as she only had one usable hand and couldn’t bend over properly with the dog in her arm.

“Nayeon,” Jihyo said in the fake-sweet voice she uses whenever Nayeon is being an idiot. She said nothing as she lifted the hoodie from the basket and pointed at the first two words.

_ Seoul University _ .

“Oh,” Nayeon said as she realized. “We go to the same school,” she said softly, more to herself than to the other two.

Jihyo laughed at her and tossed the hoodie back in the basket. “Go put it away, I’m tired of it being in my living room.”

“ _ Our _ living room,” Jeongyeon said.

“My name is first on the lease, it’s mine,” Jihyo said, moving to refill her coffee.

“What’s yours is ours, that’s always been our rule” Nayeon reminded her.

“You bring snacks to my house after school?” Jeongyeon started.

“ _ Our _ snacks. We had homework due and one of use forgot about it?” Nayeon continued, quickly picking up on what Jeongyeon was implying.

“ _ Our _ homework. You get a dog after moving out on your own after growing up with parents who always said no to pets?” Jeongyeon asked.

“ _ Our  _ dogs. We can keep going,” Nayeon said, gesturing between herself and Jeongyeon.

“What? So does that make Tzuyu  _ our  _ girlfriend?” Jihyo immediately regretted her words as they registered on the other two’s faces.

“Does that mean you made it official finally?” Jeongyeon asked excitedly.

“No! I just meant- We aren’t dating!” Jihyo exclaimed, her face beet red.

“Not yet!” Nayeon and Jeongyeon said in unison. Nayeon quickly ran to her room and shut and locked her door before Jihyo could start yelling at her, leaving Jeongyeon on her own to face Jihyo’s wrath.

The next few days passed quickly as Nayeon attended class, came home, napped with her dog, and repeated. When her hampor was overflowing again from the ridiculous amount of clothes she went through in a day, she made it back to the laundromat.

She took her time sorting her clothes. Normally she would just separate the whites from the colors, but she separated the colors even further. After her mistake the last time, she wanted to be really careful with the loads that she had. She didn’t mind having to spend a little extra money in order to prevent that from happening again. She claimed her usual two washers and put in the first two piles. Knowing that it was rare for anyone else to come in the laundromat, she had brought a blanket with her. She set her laptop on the bench in front of her and leaned against two dryers that were opposite the washers she was using. The owner had given her the wifi password months ago, so she pulled up Netflix to keep herself entertained while her clothes were being washed. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and did her best to get comfortable on the hard ground.

A little while later, she felt a foot kicking her crossed legs. She opened her eyes, confused as to when she dozed off, and looked up to see Mina standing above her. “Wake up sleeping beauty.”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you were kicking me because you also called me ‘beauty’,” Nayeon said, her voice thick with sleep.

Mina laughed quietly at her and smiled before setting her basket down and focusing on sorting her own laundry. Nayeon watched as she worked quickly and soon she was loading her own two washers and starting them up. As she watched her, she slowly pulled her blanket off her shoulders and folded it unevenly before laying it across her lap. When she finished, she sat down across from Nayeon, looking over the top of the bench at her.

“Did you just get off work?” Nayeon asked.

Mina shook her head and yawned slightly before answering. “No, but I’m out of clean work shirts and I need to wash them before my shift tonight.”

Nayeon looked at her puzzled, but amused. “Then why are you here at 2 am?”

“Why are  _ you  _ here at 2 am?” Mina challenged her.

Nayeon hummed and said nothing. Mina closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the machine behind her. She crossed her arms over herself, tucking her fists into her sleeves and she hugged herself. She couldn’t help the small chill that ran through her. It was getting colder out and that night was particularly chilly. Mina in just her thin long sleeve and pants wasn’t dressed for the weather, even inside the laundromat.

“Hey, come over here and warm yourself up,” Nayeon said without thinking.

Mina looked at her with a questioning look and Nayeon wanted to sink into the ground. Mina was still a complete stranger and she just offered to share a blanket with her. Right when she was about to open her mouth to apologize for making her uncomfortable, Mina stood up and walked around the bench, sitting on Nayeon’s left side. She gingerly reached for the blanket, looking at Nayeon the whole time to double check that it was ok. Nayeon lifted it further, unfolding it and helping Mina lay it across her legs. They settled back in against the machines with their shoulders barely brushing.

“It’s cold outside, why aren’t you wearing a bit more?” Nayeon asked, comparing Mina’s outfit to her own hoodie and joggers.

Mina shrugged. “It didn’t feel that cold when I first stepped out, but the longer it’s been the more cold I’ve gotten.”

“You could have at least grabbed a hoodie.” Nayeon barely finished her sentence before her eyes widened. A half a second later her face fell and she groaned loudly.

Mina looked at her concerned. “What?” she asked.

Nayeon took a deep breath before she answered, annoyed at herself. “You accidentally left your hoodie in the basket last time and I meant to bring it with me in case we happened to see each other again,” she said. She felt bad that she had forgotten it.

“Oh,” Mina said, relaxing at Nayeon’s explanation. “Well that’s ok. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.”

Nayeon turned to look at the girl straight on, her breath catching when she saw how close she was. Before she managed to come up with a response, one of her machines beeped, signaling the end of it’s cycle. She got up, gently placing her half of the blanket on Mina’s lap as she did. She moved her loads into two driers and started them before walking back over to rejoin Mina on the floor.

“What were you watching?” Mina asked, pointing to the laptop with the paused screen.

“Oh- uh,” Nayeon said, trying to remember what she had picked. “Just some crime show, I think. I’m not sure I was barely paying attention.”

Mina leaned forward and pressed play, leaning back and moving barely an inch closer to Nayeon. They shared a glance and a soft smile before turning and watching the show that was playing. The rest of the night went like that, only pausing the show to retrieve their respective clothes. They sat in silence while they watched, not wanting to disturb the other as the show went on. At some point, one of them knocked their foot against the other’s and they started a little war. It wasn’t intense and never moved past just a gentle knocking of their shoes against each other.

Eventually the night drew to a close as each girl now had a full basket of folded laundry. Sitting close with Nayeon had warmed Mina up and she was ready to brave the early morning chill. They stood with their belongings, neither one of them eager to leave just yet. Slowly Mina took a step toward the door, opening her mouth to say goodbye when Nayeon interrupted her.

“Wait!” Mina stopped and stared at her. Nayeon set her basket on the bench and grabbed her blanket. She walked up to Mina and very slowly unfolded it, bringing it around her back and setting it on her shoulders tightly.

Mina looked down at it and then back up. “I can’t take this,” she said softly.

“Yes you can,” Nayeon said just as softly. “It’s cold out and you don’t have a jacket. Hang onto it for now, I’m sure we’ll run into each other again,” she said, repeating Mina’s words from earlier.

Mina blushed a light red and nodded. “Thank you,” she said. She turned and made her way to the door, turning around to offer Nayeon one last  _ good night  _ before stepping out.

Nayeon slowly picked her basket back up before leaving herself. She spent the entire drive back to her apartment thinking about how comfortable she was around Mina despite not really knowing her. She smiled to herself as she unlocked the front door. It seemed like Mina felt the same around her. She hoped she wasn’t reading the signs wrong, and hoped that it might mean something for them. She wasn’t sure what she wanted it to mean, just that she wanted to keep seeing Mina.

And as if the universe was on her side, the next time she pulled into the parking lot of Mr Kim’s laundromat, there was already a car there. She pulled up a few spots away from it, staring at it in confusion. Who else would be in a laundromat at 2am? She didn’t want to get her hopes up that it might be the one person she wants to see. She stepped in with her full basket and scanned the far side of the building. She didn’t see anyone so she walked over to her usual area. As she rounded the corner to step into the aisle, her face almost split in two seeing who was sitting there.

“Hey!” she said, flinching at how loud her voice was in the silent building.

Mina’s head shot up from where she was looking in her basket. She matched Nayeon’s excited smile. “Hey,” she said, softer than the other.

“Since when do you get here before me?” Nayeon teased, sitting on the other bench and putting her basket down. She took in the sight of the younger girl, who for the first time since they met, was wearing more casual clothes. She was wearing a dark purple hoodie and a pair of grey, heathered joggers. Nayeon was surprised to see her looking so comfortable when normally she was wearing nicer shirts and pants. Now she fit in well with Nayeon’s usual look of a gray hoodie and black leggings.

Mina flushed slightly, a little embarrassed. “I just got here a few minutes ago.” Nayeon glanced at her basket, seeing it was overflowing with clothes still and that Mina had only pulled a few items out.

“Did you wear three outfits a day? That’s a lot of laundry,” Nayeon said.

Mina looked at her own basket and laughed quietly. “No it’s not all mine. Sana hasn’t had a chance to do her laundry yet and she needs her dance clothes cleaned so she asked me to do it for her.”

Nayeon couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that ran through her. “Who’s Sana?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound too harsh.

Apparently she wasn’t too discreet because Mina looked at her with a raised brow and a small smirk. She stood with her first pile and dropped it into a machine. “She’s just someone,” she teased.

Nayeon nodded and hoped that Mina couldn’t tell her mind was racing a mile a minute. She stood with her own pile as she floundered for a response. “Sorry if that was invasive, I was just curious. I didn’t mean to pry into your business like that and-” she stood and shut the door, turning to look at Mina before suddenly stopping. “-you’re-wow,” she said, barely above a whisper.

Mina was less than a foot away, invading Nayeon’s space like it was the natural thing to do. She giggled quietly at the older girl. “I’m “ _ wow _ ”?” she teased. Nayeon struggled to form words with her so close. “She’s my roommate,” Mina finally said. She backed off a bit to keep sorting her laundry. “I’ve known her almost my entire life, we’re best friends.”

“Oh,” Nayeon said, unable to find a better response. “That’s nice.”

Mina laughed at her and kept sorting her things, soon they both had two machines loaded and started and were just sitting around. “In case this makes you feel better, she’s in a committed relationship,” Mina teased.

Nayeon furrowed her brow and was ready to defend herself, until she realised that did make her feel better. Mina laughed at the internal struggle she could see on Nayeon’s face.

They were quiet for a few moments before Mina spoke again. “Are you seeing anyone?” she tried to ask casually.

Nayeon was surprised at the sudden question. “Like, romantically?” she asked carefully, wanting to make sure she understood what Mina was trying to ask her.

“Yeah,” Mina said, dragging out the syllable for an extra second.

“Oh. No,” was all Nayeon said.

“Oh, ok,” Mina said. Her face was flushed in embarrassment. “Me neither,” she quickly added at the end. She screwed her eyes shut as soon as she said those words, not sure why she did. Nayeon hadn’t asked and she just kept embarrassing herself.

Nayeon looked over at Mina, her movement catching in the corner of her eye and prompting Mina to do the same. They looked at each other for a few seconds, gentle smiles growing on each of their faces. There seemed to be a silent understanding between them with the new information they just told each other. A few minutes went by of them just sitting. Nayeon messed with the broken part of her basket while Mina finished sorting her piles of clothes.

“Oh,” Mina suddenly said, pulling out the item at the bottom of her basket. “I have your blanket.” She lifted up the object to show Nayeon. “I haven’t had a chance to wash it just yet, but I could do that right now if you wanted me to.”

Nayeon softly smiled and stood, reaching for the blanket. She gingerly took it from Mina and slowly unfolded it. She wrapped it around her shoulders, keeping one side longer than the other and sat on the floor in front of the benches. She held the side open and looked up at Mina. “Come here,” she said softly. It was almost as if she spoke too loudly that she would ruin everything. 

Mina looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “I’m wearing a jacket today, I don’t need your blanket to warm me up right now.” Her tone was obviously teasing.

“Who said anything about keeping  _ you _ warm?” Nayeon shot back.

Mina smiled just as softly as Nayeon had and stood, stepped over and carefully sat down next to her, letting Nayeon wrap the blanket around her shoulders. She sat closer to Nayeon, their shoulders and thighs almost glued together. She took the blanket from her and adjusted it to cover herself better before leaning her weight against the older girl. She rested the hand that wasn’t holding the blanket on Nayeon’s thigh, not missing the way she froze for a second before relaxing. Nayeon hoped that Mina couldn’t hear how fast her heart was beating.

They sat in silence again, just appreciating the other’s company in the early morning, when suddenly Nayeon stiffened again. With a low groan, she dropped her head heavily against the machine behind her. Without opening her eyes to see Mina’s concerned look she spoke. “I forgot your hoodie again.” At Mina’s giggle, she opened her eyes and looked at her, not lifting her head off of the cool metal. They were closer than she expected to be. She carefully lifted her head up, turning to face Mina fully. She could hear Mina’s breath hitch at much closer they were now.

Nayeon wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but suddenly they were closer, and then even closer. Just when she was working up the nerve to close the distance, one of their machines beeped. They jumped apart at the loud noise, both red in the face. “Uh, is that mine or yours?” she asked.

Mina glanced over at the four machines, seeing that one of hers had stopped and that the other was less than a minute from being finished as well. “It’s mine,” she said. She reluctantly stood up, detaching herself from Nayeon’s warmth. She stood and moved her laundry into a few dryers, before putting in her last few loads to be washed. Right as she moved to rejoin Nayeon, one of Nayeon’s machines beeped. She stood as Mina sat back down and worked on transferring her own laundry as well. After a minute or two, she sat back down next to Mina.

They were both quiet and felt awkward about their almost kiss. Mina had taken the blanket and instead of putting it back around her shoulders, she just laid it across her lap. She left extra for Nayeon, who lifted it up slowly and shuffled into place, leaving a few inches between them. They sat in silence for a bit, not sure how to break the awkward atmosphere.

“I’m sorry-”

“Look, about that-”

They stopped and looked at each other before dissolving into laughter. The tension seemed to lift off their shoulders and they sat in more comfortable silence. After a long while Mina slowly leaned to the side and laid her head on Nayeon’s shoulder, yawning as she shifted. Nayeon turned her head as best she could to look at the girl. “Comfy?” she asked quietly.

“Mhm,” Mina hummed.

Nayeon turned her head back and closed her eyes, letting herself relax more. She smiled softly to herself as she realized just how much she liked Mina leaning against her. She hadn’t felt this comfortable with anyone in a long time.

After a few more minutes of silence, Mina spoke up. “Tell me something about you,” she said.

Nayeon cracked one open before closing it and furrowing her brow in confusion.” Like what?” she asked.

“Anything,” Mina said quietly,

Nayeon thought for a moment before speaking. “When I was younger I wanted to be a singer, not a history major.” Mina slowly lifted her head and stared at her in wonder. “It was the first thing I could think of,” she said, almost defending herself.

“As a career or as something to tell me?” Mina teased.

“Both.”

Mina chuckled at her. “Will you sing something for me?”

Nayeon barely let Mina finish her sentence before firmly saying, “No.”

Mina nudged her slightly. “Oh come on.”

“No,” Nayeon said, more firm this time.

Mina sat back and looked at Nayeon with confidence. “One of these days, I’ll get you to sing for me. It can be your punishment for taking so long to give me my hoodie back.”

Nayeon elbowed Mina lightly. “You’ll get it back, I promise.”

Mina turned to her with a playful look in her eyes. “Somehow I don’t believe you,” she teased.

Nayeon grinned at her but said nothing. Eventually their machines went off again. Mina worked on inserting her last loads and Nayeon went about folding her laundry. Her basket was full with her freshly washed laundry and she just watched Mina for a short while.

“Are you done?” Mina asked when she noticed Nayeon had stopped moving.

“Mhm,” Nayeon hummed while nodding. “But I thought I would stay for a bit. I don’t want you to be here alone this late.”

Mina smiled lightly at Nayeon’s protectiveness. “You don’t have to. It’s late, why don’t you go home?”

“It’s fine, Mina. I’ll just stay until you’re done. I’ll keep you awake while you finish,” Nayeon said, giving her no room to argue.

Mina looked at her for a second before slumping her shoulders. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“There’s no one I’d rather be in a laundromat with at 3 in the morning than you,” Nayeon said.

“The only thing that could make this better is if I had my hoodie,” Mina said with fake sadness in her voice. Nayeon could only smile at her, definitely amused. “I guess, I’ll just have to keep this blanket until I get it back.” She picked up the blanket off the bench and hugged it to her front. Her eyes were locked with Nayeon’s, full of mischief.

Nayeon’s smile could only grow. “Uh uh, give it back,” she said, taking a step towards her and reaching for the blanket. Mina took a step back, her eyes still twinkling. “That’s my favorite blanket. Plus you’re already wearing a hoodie,” Nayeon said, reaching out again.

Mina dodged her grasp. “Yeah but that one’s my  _ favorite _ . Now we’re even.”

“That’s not fair in the slightest!” Nayeon said as she watched Mina move further away.

“It’s mine now,” Mina said, holding onto the blanket tighter.

“Like hell it is,” Nayeon mumbled before lunging for Mina. They dissolved into laughter as Nayeon got her hands on the blanket and pulled. Neither of them were putting much effort into it so as to not accidentally ruin the blanket from their little game. Nayeon tugged on the blanket, and Mina let the action pull her in close.

They were flush against each other now, still smiling wide and laughing at each other. The blanket was long forgotten. They were barely holding onto it anymore, it was only being held up from being pressed between them.

“I’m sorry,” Nayeon whispered. She wasn’t quite sure what she was apologizing for, maybe how close they were now that she had pulled Mina in.

“It’s ok,” Mina whispered, just as quiet.

They were only a breath away, just looking at the other. Neither of them were really looking for anything to happen, and they both felt content just being in each other’s space.

“Um-” Nayeon started to say. The beeping of one of the machines made them both turn and look. 

“I should get that,” Mina said quietly. She handed Nayeon her blanket and walked over to pull her clothes out of the machine.

Nayeon stood there for a second, looking at Mina work before she walked over. She sat down with her blanket bunched in her lap. Mina finished quickly and soon, they were both standing and gathering their things.

“Thank you for staying. You didn’t have to do that for me,” Mina said genuinely.

“Of course,” Nayeon said. “I couldn’t just leave a pretty girl alone this late at night.”

Mina smiled wide and flushed at Nayeon’s flirting. They stood and made sure they had everything before they headed for the door. Nayeon held the door open for Mina to exit first.

“Besides,” she continued. “I liked spending more time with you.”

The girls lingered in front of the laundromat, neither one eager to leave. An idea struck Nayeon while they stood in silence. She bent down and put her basket on the ground, speaking as she did. “Hey, give me your phone.”

Mina was confused, but obliged. She unlocked it and handed it over to the older girl. Nayeon found the app she was looking for and typed something in before handing it back to Mina. “There. Text me when you get home.”

Mina smiled at the contact name Nayeon had put in for herself. “Nabongs?” she wondered out loud.

“Childhood nickname,” Nayeon said nonchalantly.

Mina hummed and locked her phone before pocketing it. “I like the rabbit too,” she said, referring to the emoji Nayeon had chosen.

Nayeon smiled wide, showing her front teeth. “That one’s obvious.”

Mina smiled at how cute the older girl was. “Well, I guess I should go home and sleep.”

Nayeon nodded, agreeing with her. Before Mina could say anything else, Nayeon surged forward and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. “Drive safe,” she whispered, her face still dangerously close to Mina’s.

Mina could only flush and nod, not even realizing that Nayeon had taken that moment to drape the blanket over her shoulders again, before turning to get in her car. She looked down at it before turning confused to Nayeon. She just got in her car, sending a wink over to the younger girl. Mina rolled her eyes and got in her own car and started it up. They waved to each other one last time before driving off in separate directions.

Nayeon arrived back home and took a few minutes to actually put her laundry away before checking her phone one last before bed. She noticed a text from an unknown number, but she smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

_ [UNKNOWN] Hey it’s Mina. Just wanted to let you know I made it home safe. _

Nayeon saved her number quickly, just her name and the ballet slippers emoji.

_ Good! Get some sleep, I’ll text you later _

Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces. They were each other’s last thoughts before sleep overcame them.

  
  


“So you guys almost kissed this last time?” Sana asked, more interested in typing on her phone than listening to what Mina was telling her.

“Well it was, a little more than that. We just kept getting closer and then there her face was.” Mina chewed on her thumb a little as she hesitated to say the next part of her story. “And I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

Sana hummed, still typing on her phone. Mina glanced over from where she was laying on the loveseat. Sana was just spamming whoever she was talking to with a hundred heart emojis.

“Are you talking to Momo again?” Mina said, a small smile growing on her face.

“You say  _ again _ like she hasn’t been my girlfriend for over 2 years,” Sana replied, her fingers still flying over the heart emojis.

“I think one heart is enough, don’t you think?”

Sana finally pressed send and set her phone down. “I need her to know that I love her. I didn’t get to see her today before she left for school.”

“And a hundred heart emojis is the way to go?”

Sana sat up and turned to face Mina. “Yes. But enough about me and my flourishing relationship. Who is this girl, Mina?”

Mina shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never really been one to make the first step and make new friends but with her it was so easy and I really like her.”

“You barely know her.”

“Yeah, but I’m getting to know her. You barely knew Momo when you asked her out on that first date,” she pointed out.

“Yeah but Momo and I had classes together. In the  _ daytime _ . You have only ever seen this girl at  _ night _ in a laundromat of all places. She sounds like a serial killer.” Sana was obviously teasing her and Mina just let her.

“She’s-” Mina started, only to stop and get lost in her thoughts.

Sana softly smiled at her. “What is it about this girl?” she asked, barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Mina said, shaking her head.

Sana’s smile grew. “But you want to.”

“I do,” Mina said softly.

Sana looked at her friend fondly. “I’ve never seen you get this way about a girl before.”

“I’ve never wanted a girl like this before,” Mina admitted.

“Ooh you  _ want  _ her?” Sana teased as she stood to move into the kitchen.

“That’s not- you know what I mean,” Mina said. She couldn’t avoid the dark blush that was forming on her face. Sana just hummed and didn’t say anything else. Mina flopped back on the couch and checked her phone, seeing she had a text message.

“ _Laundry day?_ ” was all it said

Mina smiled at the screen and shot back a quick  _ Sure _ .

“Are you talking to your girlfriend again?”

“Ha ha,” Mina said dryly, not bothering to give Sana a real answer.

“Use protection if you’re meeting up with her again tonight,” Sana called over her shoulder as she walked into her room.

“Gross!” Mina called after her. She ignored her roommate’s cackling as she flopped back down on the couch.

The rest of her day was spent counting the hours down until she could meet with Nayeon. She had her basket with her dirty clothes ready to go. It wasn’t even half filled but she wasn’t complaining. Any excuse to see the other girl was one she was going to take. She dozed off for a bit, barely registering her alarm as it went off in the early hours. She gathered her things and left the apartment as quietly as possible. She didn’t need to do that, though. As she passed Sana’s room she could hear the older girl talking softly on the phone, most likely to her girlfriend.

She drove slowly to the laundromat, making it there a little earlier than she had intended. Luckily, a familiar car was already parked in front, with its lights still on. She pulled up on the car’s passenger side and parked, glancing over at the other car. Nayeon was absorbed in her phone and was chewing on her free thumb. Mina got out of her car and gathered her things before closing the door quietly and walking around the back of Nayeon’s car. She knocked on the window and stifled her laughter as best she could when Nayeon screamed loudly. It was muffled through the glass, but she still watched as the girl dropped her phone and looked at her with fear in her eyes.

Nayeon relaxed as she saw who it was and she turned her car off quickly. She stumbled slightly as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her. “You’re an asshole, you know that?” she asked Mina, laughing as she did. Mina just smiled wider at her and pulled a face, saying  _ I know _ . Nayeon shook her head at her and walked around to the other side of her car, opening the passenger door and pulling her bag and basket out. She dove over the center console to recover her dropped phone before standing with little grace and shutting and locking her door.

The girls made their way into the building, with Nayeon holding the door open for Mina to walk inside first. Mina brushed past the older girl with a playful look, receiving a similar one from Nayeon. They moved to their usual machines and set their things down.

“Roads ok for you? It’s been icy the past few days,” Nayeon asked as she slid her bag and jacket off. She set them on the floor next to the bench and opened one of the machines.

“Mh hm,” Mina hummed. “Not too bad.” If she was talking with anyone else, they could have fallen into awkward silence. But with Nayeon, it was comfortable and they both knew they could just pick up another topic quickly and easily.

They finished loading their first machines and settled on the floor together, leaning against the unused machines behind them. There was a small amount of space between the two, but they sat close enough for Nayeon to start a small war. They knocked their feet together softly before Nayeon asked her a question. “You got any plans for Christmas?” she asked as she let Mina continuously kick her foot.

“Yeah, I was going to go home and visit my family,” Mina said.

“Are you going to be gone the whole break?” Nayeon asked, dreading what the answer might be.

Mina chuckled softly and bent her knee to knock against Nayeon’s. She kept it there, and let the warmth from their contact seep in. “No. I’ll leave a few days before Christmas and I’ll be back the day after New Year’s.” She turned to look at Nayeon, leaning her head against the machine.

“Good,” Nayeon whispered.

Mina’s face broke into a soft smile. “Yeah?” she asked, just as quiet.

“Yeah. Can’t have you being away for long and missing me too much.” Mina lightly pushed Nayeon away as she laughed at the older girl. Nayeon let herself be brave as she caught Mina’s hand and loosely twined their fingers. She was less holding onto Mina’s hand and more just letting their fingers thread together. Mina didn’t pull away, but her eyes shifted downward. Nayeon took this moment to study the girl’s side profile, noticing again just how beautiful she is.

“I’m not really looking forward to my family bombarding me with questions about where my “boyfriend” is or when I’ll find a nice man. Sana’s really good at changing the topic though, so thankfully she’ll be there.” Mina’s face fell for a moment before it brightened up at the mention of her friend.

“Is she going home with you?” Nayeon asked.

Mina nodded and turned to look at Nayeon. “Yeah. Our families always do Christmas together. She’s bringing her girlfriend this year as a test. She’s out to her family but I’m not out to mine and we’re trying to ease our way into it.”

Nayeon nodded as she understood what Mina meant. “You think if they accept your friend, it’ll be easier to accept you?” Mina nodded in return. Nayeon held onto Mina’s hand tighter. “I hope it goes well. I don’t know your parents but I hope that nothing changes when you do decide to tell them. You’re their daughter and I hope they love you regardless.”

Mina smiled gently and looked down at their hands. She rubbed Nayeon’s hand with her thumb lightly before looking back at her. “Have you told your parents?” Nayeon narrowed her eyes curiously at her, causing Mina to visibly panic. “Unless I read every single sign wrong and you’re straight as an arrow. I’m so sorry.” Mina slowly pulled her hand away, but didn’t get very far before Nayeon was following her and gripping it even tighter.

“I’m actually a little offended you think that I’m straight. Please tell me what characteristics you think you saw to support that claim so I never do those things again,” Nayeon deadpanned.

Mina relaxed as she chuckled at the girl. “You’re an ass.”

Nayeon winked at her. “But no I haven’t told them. There’s no way I could and still be alive to tell the tale.”

Mina’s face softened with an apology she didn’t feel she had the right to voice. “Oh,” was all she managed to get out.

“It’s ok. Some people are blessed with people who will always accept them, and some people aren’t. Hiding myself from them is easier because I’m single. Plus I don’t know if I could ever ask a girl to hide herself just because I hide myself.”

Nayeon’s words sat heavily in the air around them for a moment. They listened to the machines spinning in front of them, focusing on the motion they could see in the little window.

“Well I’m sure no matter who you end up with one day, wouldn’t mind going at your pace. And I’m sure she would have some understanding about the position you’re in. Whether or not she was accepted by the people in her life or not, or if she even told them in the first place, she would know exactly where you’re coming from,” Mina said carefully. She sucked in a deep breath as Nayeon turned to look at her, and found the bravery to keep going. “I know I wouldn’t.”

Nayeon froze at her final words. Mina said them so quietly, yet they echoed around in her brain. She felt herself slowly start to smile as she realized what Mina had meant by that. The flush on the younger girl’s face helped to give her away. Nayeon couldn’t remember seeing anything cuter than that.

Before she could respond, one of the machines beeped. They both turned sharply and leaned away, neither of them knowing when they had leaned in. A few seconds later, another machine beeped, signaling they both needed to get up and tend to their clothes.

The next few hours passed calmly for them as they sat and made small talk. They never strayed very far from the other, always staying close enough to make sure they were in contact- either by Mina putting her legs over Nayeon’s or the two of them keeping a tight grip on each other’s hand.

Nayeon asked Mina to tell her more about her hometown and her childhood. Mina got excited and pulled her phone out to show Nayeon pictures of her dog Ray. “He’s an old man by now, but at least he still remembers me when I go home and visit.”

Nayeon smiled at the younger girl’s excitement as they watched videos of her dog and saw pictures from when they were both younger. Nayeon in turn pulled her phone out and showed Mina pictures of Kookeu. Her instagram was full of pictures of her dog and of the two of them together. There were a few scattered pics of her and her friends, but with the laundromat’s shitty wifi, they didn’t want to load.

But like every night they were together previously, it had to come to an end. They were both finished up folding the last bit of clothing when Mina halted her motions.

“Nayeon?” The older girl looked up to find Mina staring down at the shirt she was holding. She looked bashful and her face was slightly flushed. She glanced up to meet Nayeon’s eye, seeing that she was being listened to. “The last time we were here-” she started.

Nayeon knew what the  _ last time _ was. Her face soon matched the red that was evident on Mina’s face.

“-you tried to kiss me.  _ Twice _ ,” Mina finished.

Nayeon opened her mouth, then immediately closed it as she felt her face heat up even more. “Uh, yeah. I did,” she finally said, almost choking on her words.

Mina nodded at her and dropped her head. She was picking lightly at the shirt she was still holding. “Do you regret it?” she asked, so quietly that Nayeon almost missed it.

Nayeon hesitated with her answer. “No, I don’t. Does it seem like I do?”

Mina shrugged. “I don’t know. We just haven’t really talked about it. And we’ve been texting and it just hasn’t been brought up and I’m just confused, I guess. I thought maybe you had second guessed it and were regretting it.”

Nayeon, like the idiot she was known for being, got lost in her thoughts halfway through Mina’s quiet confession. She was thinking back to that moment with Mina. She had wanted nothing more than to lean in and seal the deal. And Mina was right, they hadn’t talked about it, but that didn’t mean Nayeon hadn’t spent almost every waking moment thinking about it. All she could focus on anymore was what it would have felt to kiss Mina. Those thoughts had only increased in intensity the entire time they had been together again in the laundromat.

Nayeon snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Mina scoff and took a few seconds to realize the younger girl had gathered her things and was storming out of the building.

“Mina!” Nayeon said, springing into action. She clumsily collected her belongings and slung her bag over her shoulder before scooping her basket up, almost spilling a few of the contents. She hurried out the door, spinning at just the right time to slam the door open with her back and stumbled into the dark parking lot. “Mina, wait!”

Mina paid her no attention, closing the back driver’s side door after having already put her basket and bag back there. She went to open the driver’s door, still not looking at the other girl.

Nayeon dropped her basket to the ground before lunging for the door, shooting her arm under Mina’s and slamming it closed. Mina jumped back in shock a little, before turning and glaring at Nayeon. Nayeon at least had the common sense to back off a bit, letting Mina open the door again. “Mina, just listen to me!” Nayeon said, grabbing the door and opening it further and placing her hand on the roof of the car, effectively trapping Mina in.

“You’ve obviously said all you needed to say,” Mina said, her voice having a darker edge to it that surprised Nayeon. Mina tried to push her away after she spoke, but Nayeon wasn’t budging.

“Yeah and I didn’t get a chance to say anything before you just bailed on me,” Nayeon said, standing her ground.

“You had plenty of time to say something, but instead all I got was the silent treatment and you wouldn’t even look at me!” Mina tried to push Nayeon away again, not liking how the older girl was winning their little struggle.

“Because I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I hated not being able to kiss you!” Mina was stunned into silence at Nayeon’s confession. Nayeon was breathing a little heavy at the effort of stopping Mina and from her outburst. “I wanted to kiss you, both times. But I let myself get so distracted and just used the excuse of our stupid laundry to not go through with it. And because I was so scared that you didn’t want it and I didn’t want to push that on you.” Nayeon stopped and really looked at Mina. “But I have not stopped thinking about it. And you brought it back up and I got so lost in my thoughts because I’m an idiot. And I’m sorry that it seemed like I tuned you out and that I wasn’t interested because that’s the opposite, Mina.”

Mina’s blush had returned, something that Nayeon could see even in the bright glow of the neon lights from the laundromat. Nayeon loosened her posture, relaxing her arms more. She still kept one on the door and one on top of the car, but she pulled back a few inches from Mina and straightened up more.

“I’m sorry if this is really forward, but I would really like to actually kiss you,” Nayeon said, quieter than she had been speaking. It was as if all the confidence she had been running off of had just run out. She looked at Mina cautiously, afraid she had just said the wrong thing. “But it’s ok if you don’t want to, especially after that. I’m sorry, I’ll just let you go hom-MMPH!”

Nayeon’s last word was cut off as Mina lunged forward, hands grasping Nayeon’s collar as she pulled the older girl in for a kiss. It was awkward, and a little painful on Mina’s end as Nayeon’s open mouth didn’t really land comfortably on her own. They pulled back and Mina whispered a quick  _ sorry _ before leaning back in and placing a more anticipated kiss on Nayeon’s lips.

Nayeon moved her hands from where they were on Mina’s car to around the girl’s waist. She turned them slightly to press Mina against the side of her car and leaned more into the warmth she could feel from Mina’s body.

Their kiss lasted a while as they sighed into each other’s mouths, finally getting what they both had been thinking about since they last saw each other. They pulled away for air, and leaned in for another, and another, and another.

Mina’s hands threaded through Nayeon’s hair, softly scratching her scalp which earned her a small hum from the older girl. Nayeon’s hands held Mina tightly, yet remained pretty much still as they were still testing the boundaries of what exactly this was.

Nayeon kissed Mina until she felt her lungs screaming at her. She inhaled, chuckling as she heard Mina doing the same and knowing they had both reached their limit. “Sorry,” Nayeon said, pulling back a bit to open her eyes and look at Mina.

Mina smiled at her, looking slightly dazed from their kisses. “Don’t be.  _ I  _ kissed  _ you _ .”

“Yeah, like 6 times,” Nayeon said, laughing through her words.

“Like you’re going to complain about it,” Mina teased.

“I’m not,” Nayeon said, looking into her eyes firmly. “But I will ask to do it again sometime.”

Mina felt her face heat again. “Oh yeah?” she asked playfully.

Nayeon hummed. “And I know this is a little backwards, but I’d really like to take you out on a date sometime.”

Mina slowly pulled her hands down until they were resting on Nayeon’s shoulders. She nodded slowly as she finally processed what she was just asked.

“Yeah?” Nayeon whispered, confirming Mina’s answer.

“Yeah,” Mina said firmly.

Nayeon smiled wider. “Ok. I’ll text you tomorrow,” she said, loosening her hold on Mina and taking a few steps back. “Drive safe,” she said, before turning and picking up her forgotten basket, rounding her own car.

“I leave for the holidays in three days,” Mina said as she held onto her door.

“Then don’t go falling for someone back home,” Nayeon teased as she took a few slow steps backwards.

“Don’t forget about me while I’m gone,” Mina teased right back.

“How could I,” Nayeon said sincerely.

“We’ll work something out,” Mina said before entering her car and closing the door. Nayeon did the same and they waved one last time to each other before pulling out of the lot and heading their separate ways home.

True to her word, Mina sent Nayeon a text telling the older girl she made it home safely. Nayeon read the words over as she laid in bed, still feeling a slight tingle on her lips at the memory of their kiss. She set her phone down next to her as she turned over to get more comfortable. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face and feeling giddy at the fact that for once, something in her life was going right.


End file.
